All Points
by MetaSigma
Summary: This takes place in present day 2008/2009...Someone wants to break the peace treaty between the Angels and Demons, but that creature has a powerful secret so it's up to MetaSigma to investigate this disruption in the Wedding Dimension!


(AN: Events are mixed from the manga as well as the Anime. Uragano is still alive as he is in the manga and the ending from the manga is used, but the DX series is used as well. At the time of this story everyone is actually married as they show at the VERY end of the manga *10 years later section* The only difference is that they all do not get married at the same Church as it appears. They do however get married on the same day and are aware of each other's wedding.)

CHAPTER ONE – How it all Begins…

"**Windstrom, any sign of him?" Meta asked scouring around slowly his senses on full alert for the slightest hint of attack.**

"**No," Windstrom, his faithfully loyal, but cold computer responded.**

"**Damnit," Meta swore under his breath wisps of air could be seen coming out of his mouth.**

**The air was cold and foul. Foul as in full of even and cold as in overshadowed with a presence that could freeze the warmest of days. Slowly Meta relaxed his tensed body and looked around at the destruction that had been caused in just a few scant minutes. Bodies littered the ground and a city had been laid to ruins. It was a sight that Meta could not stand. It was his job, HIS to protect them, and he got there too late. There weren't even any signs of it coming. No time for him to prepare, no time to react. It was already nearly ending before he arrived, and when he arrived he had no chance to fend off the evil that had ripped through this beloved world. "The rest of the planet has been decimated as well," Windstrom said as cold as the air surround Meta.**

**Meta put his hand to his face and gritted his teeth in a way such that it appeared he was in pain. "I don't get it! How can he react, set up and attack so fast?! It'd take days, weeks, maybe YEARS to get to these other planets!"**

"**Perhaps he too can use the use of portals," Windstrom's response was logical, but highly impossible.**

"**Doubtful, the keepers of these planet's time/space dimensions would no doubt be able to discern friend from foe, and not to mention they are virtually able to control time on a scale that rivals my own. Unless this person has found another way to bypass such roadblocks then I doubt that's the case."**

"**But you as well bypass all forms of such roadblocks in order to portal hop," Windstrom again strung logic together in a strange sort of defense.**

**Meta smirked and responded, "Just whose side are you on Windstrom?!"**

"**I am on your side Meta," it responded as a computer would.**

**Meta mumbled under his wisped breath, "Could have sworn for a moment you weren't."**

***************

**A few days later…**

**Aaron pondered wondering why he couldn't figure out how to slow down or better yet, find out how his enemy could be not one but two steps ahead of him. It was almost like a replica of himself only twice as smart, twice as fast and twice as many steps ahead of him came out of no where and started wreaking havoc on all sorts of planets…and even a few different dimensions. What was his enemy's true motivation for doing what he was doing? All villains have a true motive behind what they do, and yet, he could not put together the puzzle of why this one was doing what he was doing. There was no pattern that it followed no strategy other then complete and utter annihilation of everything on whatever planet/dimension it was on/in. He sat back in his leather fitted chair and moaned looking over the data on all the planets/dimensions that had been destroyed and still found no apparent connection. The only connection was that they were inhabited, but as for soil makeup, atmosphere, ruin locations and treasure inhabitation, as well as mineral abundances there was nothing remotely close to each other. It appeared complete and logically random, but Aaron knew that all villains do not just 'attack at random'. The very thoughts of what it could be that connected these places together threw his head into a tailspin of craziness. "Nothing…not even a sign or a clue." He pushed himself away from the console and closed his eyes trying to relax and clear his head.**

"**Incoming message from unknown source," Windstrom suddenly broke in thrusting Aaron to sit up straight and refocus his attention to the view screen.**

"**Let's see it Windstrom,"Aaron's tone sounded serious and attentive to the view screen as he waited for the message to load and replay.**

**Suddenly the face of his enemy appeared on the screen. "Greetings MetaSigma," it smiled with a wisp of evil seeping from its perfect jaw line structure. "I bet you're wondering what it is I'm doing! Well…if I told you now then I'd spoil the surprise I have in store for your world!"**

**Aaron simply made a displeasured grunt and said as if his enemy could hear his response, "I'll show YOU a surprise."**

**The message continued, "The worlds I've decimated thus far all held something very valuable to me, but because of the fact that the inhabitants tried to kill me…well I had to take steps to make sure they didn't. Now that I've collected all the parts I need, I'm going to go pick up what I've been after for a while. I'm sure you've heard of the Wedding dimension? The dimension where the sacred 4 somethings are kept? Well there was once a powerful demon mistress named Queen Rain Devila, and while she was powerful, The monster tree that controlled her was defeated before it could become fully cognizant of its true powers. Considering I was born on the same world as she was, I felt it was my responsibility to help her awaken those powers and use them to overtake that dimension. Her demise though threw a wrench into my plans and I had to wait until she awoke again once more. Thankfully the artifacts I've picked up on the other planets will allow me to revive not only the queen, but the demon tree as well! I'll be seeing you soon Meta!!"**

**The screen blipped off and Windstrom stated, "Message over."**

**Aaron stepped up off his chair and asked with the look of vengeance in his eyes, "Windstrom…are the coordinates set and ready for me to open up?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Aright then, I'm off to try and stop them."**

"**Good luck Aaron," Windstrom said his tone offsetting the very fact it was a compliment.**

**Aaron pushed a button on his wrist device and a large black hole like object opened up in front of him. The image in the hole distorted a little before it came into perfect view. Everything looked pleasant no signs of death and destruction…yet. Taking a deep breath not knowing what to expect once he would be through the portal he cautiously entered. Being sucked through the portal he could feel the gravitational sheers pulling on him this way and that, however they were slight and would cause no damage to him physically or mentally. Aaron could see the exit point and got spit out rather roughly. He saw the tree and the tree he was heading for saw him. Well the tree won by a knock out it appeared as Aaron hit it directly knocking him out.**


End file.
